Diabolik Bunny
by Lois Blu
Summary: Usagi Deamonne was given the task to get Karlheinz Sakamaki to agree with and sign a treaty. The treaty is meant to form better connections between the witches and the demon races. Since witches are closely related to humans. They haven't been treated very well, nether by humans, whom they resemble most, nor the demons.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi stared out the window of the limo in pure boredom. The sky was clear and didn't seem like it would rain. But she knew there would be an abrupt downpour soon. She shifted again in her seat, and scooted to the other side of the limo and looked out that window. Her butt had gotten sore from the many hours of driving in the limo. Every once in awhile she would change position until she got bored or tired of that one. The two five minute rest stops were not enough to relieve the pain in her precious little butt.

The gothic lolita dress she was wearing had gotten itchy in the seams and slightly wrinkled. It's little folds and lace edges weren't made for travel. The petticoat had probably caused a rash and her corset pinched her. Her knee high lace-up boots sat on the floor, too stiff for the long ride. Her hair flowed to her waist, at the roots it was a deep purple and half way down faded to gray. Earlier it had been in two high pigtails but they had caused a headache. Her eyes were a dazzling silver color, but her discomfort and boredom made them lose their sparkle. _I am never wearing fancy clothes while traveling again. Only sweat pants and t-shirts on the next flight!_

Little pieces of balled up paper littered the floor from when she threw them to kill her boredom. That didn't last for long when the driver had gotten angry at her. The driver wouldn't talk except for when he informed her and for her to stop throwing paper.

Now all she was doing was pushing out, one at a time, her canine bites. She pushed them with her tongue till it seemed they would pop out. Then she would lick the outside of them and tap them against her teeth. Her lips were numb with soreness and her teeth ached. With all the licking most of her blue lipstick was gone and her lips were chapped.

"*We will arrive at the Sakamaki mansion in five minutes, Miss Deamonne.*" The driver said in his very bored sounding voice, his french needed improvement. Usagi dramatically sighed and almost slid off the seat in relief. The first thing she was gonna do was have something to eat then take a nap. After she was settled in she would get this treaty thing over with as fast as she could. The sooner she could get back home in France the better.

The plane ride from France to Japan was harder on her then she expected. Her parents were too busy to take care of this and no other council member was available. So Usagi was given the task to get Karlheinz Sakamaki to agree with and sign the treaty. The treaty is meant to form better connections between the witches and the demon races. Since witches are pretty much just humans with magic, they haven't been treated very well. Nether by humans, whom they resemble most, nor the demons. For years witches have been on the line of human and demon. Some are more human like and some can become very monstrous. So the council wrote up a treaty and decided to get a better name for witches.

Usagi couldn't help but feel very happy and prideful that she would be the one to get it signed. It's not everyday you help your entire race get a better future. It almost made her sore butt and jet lag worth it, almost.

Usagi perked up when she saw the tree line end and a brick wall start. The roof tops of large buildings could be seen over the treetops. A new coat of blue lipstick went on, which also helped hide how dry they were. She put on her boots and adjusted her clothes, getting out many wrinkles from her dress. She slipped on her navy blue hooded cloak as she saw the fancy gate. Then her eyes caught something she didn't expect. There was another car dropping off a blonde girl in a pink sweater. _Maybe she was one of the residence?_

The girl was staring curiously at the limo as it pulled up and stopped. Usagi opened the door and pulled her hood over her head as she stepped out. The driver got out and brought Usagi her luggage.

"*I hope you have a pleasant and save stay Miss Deamonne. Farewell.*" The driver bowed to Usagi. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a bunny hand puppet. The cloth was a dark black and big bright blue stitches held it together and made it's face.

"*Thank you and have a safe drive back. Farewell and good day.*" The puppet's head moved in sync with her words. The voice coming from it sounded like two people talking at once. Her lips never changing from it's smirk. She dipped her head and the driver hurried back to the limo and drove off.

Usagi grabbed her suitcase and turned to walk through the gates.

"Um, excuse me." She stopped when she heard a soft feminine voice. It was the girl in the pink sweater, she had taken a few steps towards Usagi.

"Yes? Can i help you?" The puppet once again moving with her words. The odd voice from the puppet having a French accent.

"Do you live here? My father sent me to stay here for a while." The girl's words sounded nervous and her pose showed it as well.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm here for some family business." The girl seemed to deflate a little, and Usagi felt a bit guilty.

"I can walk with you to the door if you want me to." She offered to the girl.

"Oh, that would be very nice. I'm Yui Komori by the way." Yui said and bowed.

"And i'm Usagi Deamonne. Lovely to meet you. Now let's hurry, it's going to rain soon." She walked off while Yui looked up at the rather sunny sky. She noticed she was being left behind and hurried after Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi and Yui had barely passed the water fountain when cold rain descended upon them. Yui dashed for the small overhang of the door. Usagi giggled and quickened her pase as well.

Yui picked up the knocker and clanked it against the door. There was silence. She knocked one more time then tried the handle. Which wasn't really needed since it opened on it's own. Yui stepped through but Usagi was hesitant. _This doesn't look like a good idea._ But she followed her inside anyway.

The inside was dark, barely any of the lights were on. But from what she could see it was a very grand entry hall. But she had seen better.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Yui's call echoed in the large space. There was no response and they walked further. The hall opened up to a sitting area and they saw a boy laying on a lounge chair. Yui approached him and tried to wake him up.

"Excuse me, please." She touched his hand laying on his chest.

"Ah, he's so cold. Are you okay?" She said and brought her head to his chest. Yui paused for a moment and Usagi started to wonder if Yui knew what this place was.

"He has no pulse! I need to call an ambulance." Yui said as she pulled out her phone.

"I don't think that's necessary." Usagi said as she approached Yui

"What do you mean?" Yui said shocked at how calm Usagi was.

"Don't you know what he is?" The movements of the puppet slow with Usagi's serious tone.

"Huh?" suddenly Yui's phone was snatched from her hand. The boy that had been laying down before was now holding Yui's phone, eyes still closed.

"This isn't even your house and you're being so noisy." He grumbled opening his neon green eyes. Yui looked very surprised as he sat up.

"You're alive." She gasped. Usagi took several silent steps towards them, getting concerned about the situation.

"Of course, why wouldn't i be?" He spat.

"Well, your heart wasn't beating and you were so cold." Yui began to stand when the boy pulled her down and loomed above her.

"What are you doing?" She gasps.

"What am i doing? You know exactly what i'm doing. I'm going to take you." He leaned forward close to Yui's neck. Usagi rushed forward and yanked him by his collar. Yui dashed behind Usagi as the boy fell back on the love seat.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy yelled in anger.

"Keeping a perverted weirdo from attacking an innocent girl." The movements of the puppet were quick and angered. Usagi's face was contorted in a growl.

The boy was going to say something when another voice interrupted them.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion down here?" A proper male voice called from behind.

"Damn it, it's Reiji." The boy, now known as Ayato, muttered. The other boy, Reiji, walked closer and looked very displeased with the situation.

"This is the entrance hall. It is meant to great our guests. I expect you to take such activities to your room, Ayato." He stated in his authoritative tone.

"How boring." Ayato muttered. Then Yui dashed to Reiji's side.

"Could you please help me?" She pleaded in her scared voice.

"And you two are?" Reiji asked in his cold voice.

"I'm Yui Komori. My father said i was supposed to live here." Yui said hopeful to get things cleared up. Usagi removed her hood, fully showing her face.

"And i'm Usagi Deamonne. I was sent here to work out the treaty." The puppet moved slowly with more polite gestures.

"I have herd nothing of you." he looked at Yui and then turned to Usagi. "I was, however, made aware of your arrival, Miss Deamonne." He did a slight bow and Usagi returned it.

"Ayato, do you know anything about this?" Reiji gestured to Yui.

"How would i know anything? you never mentioned anything about living here, Pancake." Ayato complained.

"Well you attacked me before i could say anything. Wait, you said pancake. Did you mean me?" Yui asked offended.

"Of course i mean you, idiot. You're as flat as a pancake." Ayato returned annoyed.

"This is odd. I am only aware of Miss Deamonne." Reiji said thinking aloud.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yui asked and Usagi's concern had been confirmed.

This girl really didn't know what she had been put into. Who ever sent her here should have known who lived here. Maybe there was a mistake. Hopefully this can get cleared up and she can go where she is meant to be.

"We shouldn't talk about this here. Follow me. Take care of their luggage." Reiji began walking away when a butler came and took both suitcases and Usagi's cloak. Then he backed away slowly, disappearing into the shadows. Yui seemed rather shocked, again, and Usagi was already following Reiji. Yui stared at Ayato for a moment before following Usagi and Reiji.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi, Yui Reiji and Ayato were now occupying a rather nice parlor. Usagi and Yui sat next to each other on the sofa. Yui leaned towards Usagi a little, seeing her as the most trust worthy. Reiji stood by the coffee table and Ayato took one of the arm chairs. Ayato was staring daggers at Yui.

"Now, to be proper, would you please tell us about yourself and how you came here." Reiji asked Yui in a polite manner.

"Yes, well. . ." She started, but was interrupted.

"What do we have here?" A smooth male voice said from the loft area.

"Is it true? Are there really two cute mortal girls here?" All of a sudden the boy was between Yui and Usagi. He leaned close to Yui and licked her cheek. Yui recoiled and leaned away from him.

"Hm, you smell so nice and sweet." He said in delighted tone. Usagi reached for his collar but she heard another voice.

"Please let me have a lick too." Another voice said from behind Yui.

The boy leaned down and licked her ear. Yui recoiled again, using her hands to protect her face.

"You're right, she is sweet." he said in his sick voice. Usagi got up and shielded Yui with her arms.

"Stop doing that." Shrieked the puppet. They both looked at her slightly confused, then twisted smirks were on their faces.

"You two need to behave yourselves. These girls are our guests, and you must treat them as such." Reiji scolded.

"What? Doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks sweet? Right, Kanato?" The hat-boy said.

"Yes." Kanato agreed. Usagi glared at them.

"Knock it out you guys. Yours truly saw her first. Yours truly is going to be her first everything." Ayato said with pride. Usagi turned to yell at him when another voice interrupted her.

"Lame. I'm sick of hearing you calling yourself 'yours truly'." A disembodied male voice echoed in the room.

"Screw you. I know that's you Subaru. Show yourself." Ayato yelled at the room, not sure as to where Subaru was located.

"Over here." Subaru stood to the side next to the decorative cabinets.

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So it was you two. How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" Subaru said in an irked tone. Usagi straightened up but still held her arms around Yui. Yui once again had a look of surprise.

"When did you get here?" Yui asked absent minded.

"My question first!" He yelled and punched the wall. Leaving a rather large indention. There was a bit of a pause. Yui sat there even more scared then she was before. Usagi couldn't help but notice her shake just a little. She glared at Subaru for scaring her, in fact all of them were responsible for scaring her. Subaru just stared back at Usagi with a death glare.

"The young woman standing is Usagi Deamonne. She was sent here as a delegate for the treaty. However the other girl i have not been made aware of. Has anyone be informed about her coming to live with us?" Another odd pause after Reiji asked his question.

"Excuse me." Yui stood up and Usagi moved out of her way, but stayed close. "This has to be some kind of misunderstanding, so i'll be going now." She bowed and started walking away when Reiji stopped her.

"Wait a moment. I am trying to find out the truth of this situation. Isn't it a bit rude to leave now?" His tone was cold again.

"But . . ." Yui stuttered.

"Are you the girl he mentioned?" Another random voice said from the back of the room.*(1)

"Shu, do you know something about this girl?" Reiji asked.

"Maybe." Shu mumbled.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I want a straight answer." Kanato said.

"Some guy, called me the other day. He said 'You have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect'." His voice sounded so tired. Usagi and Yui were a bit puzzled, that didn't sound so bad. At least the man said to respect her. But something was clicking in Usagi's head. She couldn't exactly remember what, but what he said triggered a memory.

"What? Are you telling me that Pancake is the prospective bride?" Ayato blurted. Okay, now shit hit the fan. Usagi remembered her parents telling her something about this. And from what she knew from vampire history, Yui's life is going to turn to hell. Unless she's into biting, if that, then she'll be fine.*(2)

"Oh, is that so?" Kanato said.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Hat-boy commented. That made the situation much worse. _She is right there and you say that? Not even gonna try to sugar coat it? No wonder a 'bride' was sent these guys seem like assholes._

"Oh, yeah... He also said to not kill her." Shu added. _Well that just makes things better. Why hasn't Yui run yet? You need to run._ Usagi thought of a way to help Yui. But it might ruin the chance of a better future for witches. If she took away the sacrificial bride the treaty would be destroyed. So, maybe she could help her adjust.

"Really? That means we're going to have a very long relationship with her." Hat boy said. Great, again, now it's turned sexual. Reiji turned to Yui.

"It seems there was no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato." Reiji called off in his professional voice.

"You won't get away next time." Ayato said with that stupid grin of his. Usagi had the overwhelming feeling to make his face implode. But, again, the importance of the treaty said 'no'.

"Kanato . . ."

"Please let me sample you again sometime." Not creepy at all.

"Laito . . ."

"Pleased to meet you, Bitch Chan." The pimp wanna be says. _But Yui is more like a kitten, a Chaton._

"And, the last son, Subaru."

"What a waste of time." Greatly agreed.

"But this has to be a mistake. No one told me anything about brides. And. . . And besides, you're all. . . kind of weird." Yui stuttered out. _Is she finally catching on? She only called them 'weird' but that's in the right direction._

 _ **(A/N): that's all i feel writing right now. i have made the decision to change the vamps a little.**_

 _ **here's what i'll change:**_

 _ **\- sun light will hurt them.**_

 _ **\- the 'human' foods they can eat will be limited, mainly liquids.**_

 _ **\- burned by silver.**_

 _ **\- paranoia/agitation/hatred with religious objects.**_

 _ **i just feel like they needed more to be real vampires. let me know what you think. bye-bye.**_

*(1)all these weirdos popping up out of nowhere, like what the fuck? and this girl is still there! i would have launched myself out the window if i had to.

*(2)which she kinda is even though she says 'no. stop.' and crap like that. she even moans when they're biting her! that's not very convincing girl!


	4. Update

Author's note

Been thinking of changing who Yui ends up with. The triplets are just such assholes. And Reji isn't that swell of a guy either. So I'm considering putting her with Shu. My OC, Usagi, will still be pared up with Subaru. I just feel like a girl that's portrayed so weakly should have a nicer guy to be with. Ayato is just a total ass. Laito is a wanna be pimp. Kanato is just, Kanato. And Reji is too strict for a normal person.

Let me know what you think about this. It would be easy to have Yui stay with Ayato. But their personalities don't complement each other. Ayato really shouldn't be with such a submissive girl. And Yui needs someone to treat her like a person and not a blood bag . . . you know what I mean.

9/3/2018

Well after a really long time I've decided to do something with this fanfic. I've always been dissatisfied with how this turned out and I'm finally doing something about it. Now I'm really bad at using so I'll be putting the revised version on my Wattpad account, user/ThatRandomDemon. I'm not sure when exactly I'll put up the revised chapters but I hope it will be soon.


End file.
